RF switches are often used to transfer power from one electrical circuit to one of a number of circuits. There are several options for switching used in the industry today. One option is to use multiple solenoid actuated single pole double throw switches or relays. However, at least three of those switches are typically required to fulfill system requirements. Another disadvantage is in the reliability of the solenoid actuation mechanism. The solenoid itself and the associated moving parts have a higher potential for failure than a mechanical switch. Another common technology is an integrated connector switch. These are connectors with internal mechanisms that develop the switching action as a traditional connector is engaged. The physical movement associated with engagement is transferred to a switching action internal to the device. In typical applications, at least two of these switching connectors are required in each system. Also, because integrated connector switches must be positioned at the I/O port of the equipment, they are more susceptible to damage or contamination from the outside.